Your Voice
by Inku Haru
Summary: Dalam setiap banyaknya kata, kenapa yang terpikirkan hanya satu kata dan kata itu adalah kita. Cerita ini bukan tentang dirimu ataupun tentang diriku yang jatuh pada cinta, tapi tentang kita. Jika kau tak bisa bicara, setidaknya dengarkan. Warning: NarufemSasu
1. Chapter 1

Your Voice

Disclamier: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship & Romance

Pair: NarufemSasu

.

.

 _Jika kau tak bisa bicara, setidaknya dengarkan._

.

Naruto memejamkan mata, kerutan di dahi pemuda bersurai pirang bertambah. Tiga menit lalu ia diturunkan di pemberhentian terakhir bus dan sekarang ia berada di desa Konoha. Tak ada apapun yang menarik di desa ini, meskipun jalan tak begitu buruk hanya ada satu bis yang datang dua atau mungkin empat kali. Naruto menyeret kedua koper di masing-masing tangannya dengan malas. Di sepanjang jalan ia tak melihat gadis-gadis muda, hanya sekumpulan wanita tua yang beristirahat di sebuah warung kecil di depan persawahan. Dan parahnya, ia digoda oleh para wanita tua itu. Bulu kuduk disekitar leher berdiri dan ia berlari dengan cepat, menyeret kopernya dengan tergesa. Dari kejauhan ia menengok kebelakang dan para wanita tua itu telah hilang dari pandangannya. Menghembuskan nafas lelah ia duduk diatas koper dan mengambil secarik kertas kecil di dalam kantung celana.

Tak ada yang ia tahu tentang Konoha meskipun Konoha adalah tempat kelahirannya sendiri. Setelah ayah dan ibunya melahirkan dirinya di Konoha beberapa bulan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota Suna. Dan sekarang ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus kembali ke tempat ini. Tak ada sesuatu yang menarik di desa, meskipun ia suka hidup bebas bukan berarti ia ingin berada di tempat seperti ini, ia menyukai kehidupan bebas di tengah kota, bermain bersama teman-teman hingga larut malam dan mengencani para gadis cantik yang tergila padanya.

Senyum miris bertengger di mukanya yang masam, kembali Naruto menatap secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat rumah kakeknya Jiraya. Ia bahkan tak tahu jalan, dan matahari semakin terbenam. Jika malam tiba mungkin akan semakin memburuk. Kertas itu diremas menjadi bola kusut dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kantung celana. Ia bisa menanyakan alamat nanti jika berpapasan dengan seseorang. Ya jika ia masih dapat menemukan seseorang, semoga saja.

Naruto kembali menyeret koper, melewati persawasan dan ladang jagung. Ia menatap kedepan dan tak melihat ujung dari jalan beraspal. Ia ingin menangis dan kembali pulang tapi kemana ia harus pulang. Naruto sudah diusir keluar rumah, dan satu-satunya tempat untuk pulang adalah rumah sang kakek.

Trek trek trek

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya, dan itu adalah sebuah suara! Ia mendengar sebuah suara! Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Naruto terlonjak kegirangan, suara itu seperti suara roda sepeda yang berputar. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat siluet seorang gadis mengayuh sepeda. Rambut gadis itu diikat jatuh kebawah dan bergoyang terkena angin. Naruto tertegun, dalam sepersekian detik ia merasakan nafasnya terhenti. Jantungnya terus berdegup. Tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak boleh membiarkan gadis itu pergi, mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan jalan untuk Naruto pulang.

"Tunggu, kau.. hei!" Naruto berteriak saat gadis asing itu melewatinya, jangan sampai nanti ia ditinggal di jalan sendiri.

Ckiit

Suara decitan rem dan roda yang terhenti.

Deg deg deg

Gadis itu berbalik, menatapnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Raut wajahnya datar dan terlihat tak tertarik tapi hanya dengan itu jantung Naruto berdentum dengan hebat karenanya.

Naruto meneguk ludah gugup. Gadis itu sangat cantik bahkan dengan gadis-gadis di kota ataupun teman wanitanya. Lupakan tentang hal tak berguna itu sekarang yang lebih penting saat ini ia ingin sampai di rumah kakek Jiraya dan merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Maaf mengganggu, anoo... aku tersesat." Ujar Naruto, manik safirnya tak pernah lepas dari gadis asing dengan sepeda di sore hari.

Tapi gadis itu masih diam dan terus menatapnya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas di dalam saku dan membuka gumpalan itu, alamat yang tertulis di dalamnya masih dapat dibaca. Dengan cepat Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas lusuh itu. "Jika tak keberatan bisakah kau mengantarkanku kesana?"

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk membaca alamat yang berada diatas kertas, tak lama ia menyerahkan kertas itu kembali dan tanpa sebuah kata ia kembali membalikkan badan. Sebelah kakinya menginjak kayuhan dan sebelah lagi masih berada dibawah, menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menolehkan kepala padanya, dagunya terangkat dan kedua matanya menyipit tajam. Seolah-olah ia tengah berkata 'Naiklah, atau kutinggal.'

Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto menerima ajakan gadis itu. ia menyeret kedua kopernya dan sekarang ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya membawa dua koper sekaligus. Ia terdiam memikirkan cara terbaik, tapi sampai matahari hampir terbenam ia tak menemukan cari yang bisa digunakan.

Tek

Suara ketukan kaki dengan kayuhan sepeda membuat Naruto tersentak sepertinya gadis itu kesal. Akhirnya dengan tergesa ia menaiki tempat duduk di belakang sepeda dengan mengapit dua koper di ketiak dan memeluknya erat. "Maaf, merepotkan... aku harap kau bisa lebih pelan. Aku membawa dua koper..", Naruto menjelaskan.

Dan tak lama ia merasakan hembusan angin, gadis itu mengayuh sepeda dengan pelan seperti apa yang dia minta. Syukurlah ia bisa pulang tanpa harus tersesat mencari jalan. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tak mendapat sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya, hanya ada pohon dan rumput liar di sepanjang jalan yang tumbuh dengan rapih, dan pada akhinya ia memutuskan untuk menatap ke depan. Pada sebuah punggung kecil yang terasa hangat. Wajah Naruto memerah, ini pertama kalinya ia dibonceng oleh seorang gadis dan dengan sepeda! Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti tapi apa boleh buat ia tak tahu jalan di Konoha. Ia mengenyampingkan sedikit harga dirinya karena itu.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tahan dengan kesunyian tapi kasusnya lain jika ia dipertemukan dengan gadis asing yang sedang mengayuh sepeda untuk dirinya dan terlebih tak ada pihak ketiga untuk mencairkan suasana. Naruto menghela nafasnya tak nyaman dan mengalihkan tatapan ke arah samping. Semua gelap, lampu penerangan di sepanjang jalan berkedip-kedip dikelilingi serangga kecil yang berterbangan megerubutinya.

Sebuah cahaya kecil lain berterbangan. Naruto menyipitkan mata memperjelas apa yang ia lihat, dan raut wajah pemuda itu berseri kesenangan setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bukan serangga kecil yang mencari cahaya dari lampu penerangan jalan melainkan binatang kecil yang mempunyai cahaya terangnya sendiri. "Ada kunang-kunang.". Serunya, ia tersenyum senang hingga giginya terlihat.

 _..._

Menarik selimutnya hingga ujung dagu, meskipun tubuhnya terbalut oleh selimut rasa dingin terasa mulai dari ujung jari kakinya. Naruto menyampingkan tubuh dan menekuk lutut, ia bergelung dengan selimut berharap dapat membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat.

Setengah jam lalu, ia sampai di rumah sang kakek dengan selamat, ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis asing itu dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan. Sampai akhir ia tak tahu siapa nama gadis itu.

Besok ia akan masuk ke sekolah barunya di Konoha, ia mendesah keputusan orang tuanya sudah bulat. Sekuat apapun Naruto membujuk tak akan ada yang berubah. Ia berandalan, tak punya sopan santun dan pemain wanita, tapi Naruto tak pernah merasa jika diriinya buruk, itulah kehidupan remaja jaman sekarang. Orang tuanya terlalu kolot untuk mengerti dan mengungsikannya ke desa, berharap sikapnya dapat berubah, jangan bercanda!

Ia memang buruk tapi kesalahan itu bukan sepenuhnya berasal dari dirinya seorang, tak ada siapapun di rumah ketika ia kembali, ia kesepian dan mereka tak ingin mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Tujuh belas tahun, mereka bilang ia sudah dewasa dan haruslah mandiri, dapat menentukan apa yang benar dan salah. Dan jalan yang selama ini ia tempuh adalah salah.

Naruto memejamkan mata, kedua tangan di dalam selimut mengerat. Ia tak butuh uang yang diberikan orang tuanya. Ia bisa hidup dengan bekerja sampila, ia bahkan pernah mencobanya selam sebulan dan berhasil dengan baik, ia tak menginginkan apapun, kecuali keinginan egoisnya, ia tak ingin sendiri dan ditinggalkan.

Dan sekarang mereka membuangnya. Hanya memberikan uang yang mungkin akan habis dalam tiga hari. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan di desa, Naruto bertanya0tanya. Semenjak ia beranjak remaja, ia tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya. Rasa canggung dan tak nyaman menyergapi, ia tak bisa seenaknya berkata-kata, ia bahkan tak segan-segan menelan kata yang sudah ia susun di dalam kepalanya kembali.

Ia tak suka berada di tempat ini.

...

Tsunade, neneknya yang kini berusia enam puluh tahun itu kini menyendokkan nasi pada mangkuk sarapannya. Usianya memang tua tapi tubuhnya masih kencang, hanya ada kantung mata dibwah kelopak matanya selebihnya tak ada keriput. Sekarag Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa wanita di desa awet muda seperti neneknya?

"Makanlah yang banyak, jangan malu-malu untuk tambah nak."

Sebelum Naruto menjawab perkataan Tsunade, tumpukan nasi putih di dalam mangkuk tersodor di depan mukanya. Dibalik mangkuk itu ia dapat melihat cengiran samar Tsunade, dan setelahnya ia berpikir ia mungkin bisa akrab dengan neneknya itu. Naruto menyantap sarapan dengan cepat dan pergi karena takut terkambat dihari pertamanya sekolah.

"Kau bisa menggunakan sepeda di gudang jika kau mau.."

"Tidak, terimakasih kek... aku ingin berjalan."

Jiraya mengernyit, ia menatap sang cucu dengan seksama. "Minato bilang kau anaknya tak sopan, tapi.. itu berbeda dengan yang kulihat hari ini hahaha.."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin karena kakek lebih tua dari ayah, aku tak mau kualat..". Ujarnya setengah bercanda.

"Hahaha.. begitu? Oh ya, apa kau sudah tahu sekolahmu?"

"Kemarin aku melewatinya, aku tak akan tersesat oke.. aku pergi dulu."

Disepanjang jalan Naruto tak melihat adanya kendaraan, tak ada apapun kecuali traktor yang ada dipinggir jalan. Mesin itu mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring dan bunyi yang memekak telinga. Naruto berjalan kedepan tanpa menolehkan kepala. ia sadar betul sedari tadi beberapa pasang mata menatap penuh sellidik ke arahnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mendegar suara kikikan yang cukup keras untuk didengar. Pipinya memerah, kesal sekaligus malu, lagi-lagi ia menjadi tontonan menarik untuk nenek-nenek.

Jalan menuju sekolah tak terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh tapi cukup melelahkan jika berjalan kaki. Hari berikutnya mungkin ia akan memakai sepeda yang ditawarkan oleh Jiraya.

Trek trek trek

Suara roda sepada yang berputar membuat pandangan Naruto beralih dan ia kembali melihat gadis itu. rambutnya masih sama seperti kemarin, ia menguncirnya turun kebawah, raut wajahnya datar tapi yang lebih penting lagi ia mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, mungkin hari ini ia bisa pergi naik sepeda bersama gadis itu lagi."Heii!"

Wush

Sepeda itu melaju dengan kencang dan melewati Naruto begitu saja sementara ditempatnya Naruto masih mencerna apa yang barus saja terjadi atau lebih tepatnya ia ditinggalkan.

"A –apa, apa-apaan itu!" Naruto tahu gadis itu melihatnya dan berpura-pura seakan Naruto tak ada disana. Berani sekali gadis kampung itu mengacuhkannya. Rutuk Naruto kesal setengah mati.

Dan karena kejadian itu Naruto terus menendang setiap batu kerikil yang ditemuinya diisepanjang jalan.

...

Setelah acara perkenalan singkatnya Naruto terus menerus mengulum senyum lebar, ia tak tahu ini takdir atau bukan yang pasti ia sangat bersyukur. Di bangku paling ujung dekat dengan jendela, ia dapat menemukan kembali gadis bersepeda iu. Lihatlah, sebentar lagi ia akan membalas perbuatan gadis itu padanya pagi tadi.

Naruto berjalan pelan, menenteng tasnya dan menaruhnya di meja yang kosong. Senyum lebar terpoles di wajahnya, melihat siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu untuk yang kemarin tapi hari ini lain lagi... aku akan membalasnya nanti, kau tahu." Ia berbisik tapi kelihatannya gadis itu tak ambil hati dan tak mendengarkan setiap ucapan Naruto.

Melihat tak ada respon berarti dari gadis itu Naruto akhirnya menyibukkan diri dengan buku catatatannya tapi memang dasar ia tak bisa diam disepanjang jam pelajaran ia terus berusaha mengajak gadis itu mengobrol.

"Hei, sejak kemarin kau belum mengatakan namamu..."

"Ayolah.. bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis sepeda? itu bagus juga-"

Sret

Sebuah buku catatan disodorkan padanya, Naruto meneguk ludah saat melihat kedua mata gadis itu menyipit tajam. Mungkin gadis itu memang marah sekarang. Naruto menundukkan kepala dan memabca kalimat yang ada di dalam buku catatan gadis itu.

 **Diamlah, dobe.**

"Dobe?!" Naruto berbisik, ia menatap kesal pada gadis disampingnya. Kesan pertama yang diberikan gadis itu saat menolongnya tempo hari hilang begitu saja. Gadis itu menyebalkan.

Saat pelajaran berakhir gadis sepeda itu buru-buru membereskan buku catatannya dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang murid baru dan tak tahu apa-apa mengenai denah sekolah. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya tapi sebelum keluar kelas ia mendapati tiga orang teman sekelasnya tengah berdiri dengan berbagai ekspresi tajam. Heh, apa ini. apa ia akan menjadi target pembulian di sekolahnya yang baru ini.

...

"Gila, kau sangat beruntung teman."

Prasangkanya mengenai target pembulian di kepala Naruto hilang begitu saja. Sekarang ia tengah makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. Ia mendesah lega dan melihat wajah teman-teman satu persatu. Kiba, orang pertama yang mengatakan kecemburuannya karena ia duduk disebelah gadis yang katanya paling cantik di sekolah, pemuda itu memiliki surai lembut berwarna coklat dan katanya ia sangat menyukai anjing, Kiba juga menceritakan anjing kecilnya yang bernama Akamaru. Lalu ada Shikamaru, pemuda itu adalah sang top ranking di kelas dan selalu tertidur di jam pelajaran, ia tak banyak bicara karenanya Naruto tak tahu apapun mengenai teman sekelasnya itu. Dan yang terakhir adalah Chouji, pemuda gemuk yang sedari tadi sibuk makan, Naruto tak tahu apa kedua orang selain Kiba itu sama-sama menyukai gadis sepeda.

"Dia itu kasar.." Naruto berujar tiba-tiba mengutarakan kekesalannya yang menumpuk pada gadis itu dan ketiga teman sekelasnya kini menatap dirinya dengan kedua alis terangkat ke atas.

"Dia memang sedikit cuek tapi dia baik.." Kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara, sepertinya ia sedikit tersinggung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Apa Shikamaru juga diam-diam menyukai gadis sepeda seperti Kiba?

"Aahh.. iya, dia memang sedikit baik, kalian tahu saat aku tersesat kemarin ia mengantarkanku sampai rumah kakekku."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Jadi kalian berduaan sepanjang jalan?"

Mendengar nada Kiba yang tak rela membuat senyumnya melebar. Jadi bisa dibilang kemarin ia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena berduaan dengan gadis yang katanya paling cantik di sekolah ini. Aah bayangkan jika kabar itu menyebar mungkin namanya akan dikenal dengan cepat.

Tersadar akan sesuatu Naruto buru-buru menanyakannya, "Oh ya, sepertinya dia sedikit pendiam ya?"

Ketiga temannya itu terdiam, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tak mengerti atau pura-pura tak mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Aku bahkan menanyakan namanya berulang kali tapi dia tak menjawab..." Nada itu datar tanpa emosi, Naruto hanya mengatakannya begitu saja, apakah benar apa yang ada dipikarannya sekarang.

Kiba kali ini tersenyum kecil dan menatap ke arah lain, dan entah mengapa Naruto sedikit merasa tak nyaman karena hal itu atau apa yang akan diucapkan Kiba setelahnya.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu, Sasuke itu bisu.."

...

Naruto membasuh mukanya, berharap bisa meredakan rasa tak nyaman karena memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang gadis bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang kusut mungkin setelah ini ia akan minta maaf.

Koridor nampak sedikit sepi mungkin karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir. Saat ia akan menaiki tangga ia melihat Sasuke yang berada di atas dengan tiga orang gadis yang tengah memojokkannya. Naruto terdiam sesaat dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi, ini bukan masalahnya dan ia tak bisa ikut campur.

"Kau pikir kau yang paling cantik di sekolah ini dan karena itu kau bersikap semaumu."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hanya karena kau bisu bukan berarti aku akan bersikap lunak. Memang apa menariknya dirimu sampai Neji tergila-gila padamu. Kau hanya gadis tak tahu –"

Plaak

Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat, apa yang terjadi, apa mereka sekarang mulai berkelahi dan saling menampar satu sama lain, para gadis benar-benar mengerikan. Ia dibuat merinding karenanya.

"K –Kau beraninya.."

Duuk

Lagi sebuah suara benturan terdengar setelah suara tamparan. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal, sepertinya ia harus turun tangan jika masalahnya sudah sampai seperti ini.

"I.. Ino sudahlah, hentikan bagaimana jika ada yang lihat."

"Aku tak perduli, gadis ini perlu diberikan pelajaran!"

Ino mengeraskan tangannya sementara Sasuke menatapnya tak gentar, emosi gadis bersurai pirang itu semakin menjadi dan menarik surai hitam Sasuke. Gadis itu tak berteriak, hanya sebuah suara rintihan kecil, dan ia juga membalas menjambak rambut Ino.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" Naruto berteriak dan menghentikan aksi jambak-menjambak. Ia menatap tajam pada ketiga gadis yang tengah membuli Sasuke, kepalan tangannya mengerat, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi Ino.."

Ino berdecak tak suka dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke, kemudian ketiga orang gadis itu pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dari ujung matanya ia dapat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang kacau, rambutnya yang rapi dikuncir kebawah itu kini terurai. Ekspresi wajahnya datar tapi Naruto tahu gadis itu tengah menahan amarahnya, kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto pelan, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan melihat lebih dekat, Pipi kanan gadis berdarah sepertinya terkena cakaran gadis bernama Ino tadi.

Tangan kanan Naruto terjulur hendak menyentuh luka itu sebelum Sasuke menepis tangannya, Naruto tersentak ia tak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar. Ia hendak menjelaskan jika ia khawatir tapi sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke sudah berjalan melewati dirinya begitu saja. Seolah-olah ia tak berada disana, dari kejauhan Naruto menatap punggung kecil yang akhirnya hilang di belokan ujung tangga. Kedua tangannya mengeras, kenapa?

Kenapa ini terasa begitu menyakitkan?

...

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi Naruto dengan cepat mencegat Sasuke pulang, gadis itu terliihat enggan tapi tak bisa melepaskan genggaman Naruto. Sasuke tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian setelah hadir di kelas dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan tak baik-baik saja, jika ia memberontak dan memaksa melepaskan cengkraman murid baru itu mungkin masalahnya akan semakin bertambah. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya pasrah membiarkan Naruto menyeretnya kemana pun.

Mereka tiba di tempat parkiran sepeda dan saat itu juga Naruto melepaskan genggamannya. Pemuda dengan iris safir itu terdiam, ia tak tahu dari mana keberanian itu datang, ia dan Sasuke bahkan baru saling mengenal tapi entah mengapa ia sudah merasa dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf dengan perkataanku yang tadi pagi." Naruto memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu meskipun ia tahu ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari gadis itu.

"Aah.. apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengambil tas gadis itu dengan cepat membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Kali ini aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kemarin kau sudah menolongku..."

Tak ada anggukan ataupun reaksi yang berarti dari Sasuke, yah gadis itu memiliki sifat yang sedikit keras kepala dan Naruto harus sedikit lebih memakluminya. Tapi dimatanya Sasuke yang sekarang terasa begitu hangat dan manis. Gadis itu tak menolak tawarannya untuk pulang bersama.

Langit senja yang berubah menjadi warna orange, Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya lebar. Suara roda sepeda yang berputar, kedua tangan kecil yang menggenggam ujung seragam, dan tepukan angin pada masing-masing kedua pipinya. Suasana sederhana seperti ini entah mengapa terasa sangat hangat.

"Namamu Sasuke Uchiha kan, aku.. apa kita bisa berteman?"

Seberapa lama ia menunggu Naruto tahu Sasuke tak akan menjawabnya, tapi ia tak akan peduli, "Kalau kau tetap diam aku anggap kau menerimaku sebagai teman. Jangan menanggung semuanya seorang diri..."

Dan setelah itu Naruto dapat merasakan cengkraman erat di seragamnya.

...

TBC

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Your Voice

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship & Romance

Pair: NarufemSasu

.

.

 _Jika kau tak bisa bicara, setidaknya dengarkan._

 _._

Setidaknya Naruto tahu kapan ia harus berhenti, itulah yang difikirkannya saat ini. Ia mendesah dan kembali menatap langit malam di halaman rumah. Model rumah kakeknya hampir sama dengan rumah-rumah yang ia lihat di Konoha, seperti rumah tradisional jepang kebanyakan. Halaman rumahnya luas dan suara jangkrik kadang terdengar di sore hari saat menjelang matahari terbenam. Tak ada hiburan yang menarik, ia sudah berjalan-jalan keluar di sekitar rumah sang kakek tapi yang ia temui hanyalah sekumpulan nenek-nenek penggosip.

Naruto menerawang jauh ke atas langit yang kini berubah menjadi warna orange. Sosok Sasuke kembali terbayang bersama aroma mintz yang terbawa oleh angin. Punggung gadis itu sangat kecil dan ia sedikit kurus tapi memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat. Ternyata masih ada sosok gadis seperti itu di dunia ini. Tidak seperti kebayakan gadis yang selama ini ia temui.

Saat Naruto menatap manik hitam itu untuk pertama kali, ia dapat melihat kesedihan di dalamnya. Seakan-akan gadis itu tengah berduka akan sesuatu dan Naruto tak mau menebak hal itu lebih jauh. Ia juga memiliki masalah yang rumit saat ini.

'Aku mencintaimu Naruto, tidak kah kau mengerti... aku..'

Kedua manik safirnya terpejam, tiba-tiba suara yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali terbayang.

Menghantuinya setiap saat, suara gadis itu dan suara kemarahan Minato. Berulang kali ia mengatakan jika semua itu bukan salahnya tak ada satu pun yang mempercayainya. Tidak orang tuanya bahkan teman-temannya sekali pun.

Sosok gadis itu kembali terbayang, isakannya, tatapan mata yang sendu dan ingatannya ditarik ke masa saat pertama ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun, bergabung bersama teman-temannnya dan meskipun ia selalu berkata kasar dan berkencan dengan gadis lain. Gadis itu selalu ada disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Naruto tak ingin mengakuinya tapi gadis itu selalu membuatnya nyaman. Seperti sosok ibu yang selalu ia impikan.

"Haaah.." Ia menghempaskan nafas kasar. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum bahkan saat ia berkencan dengan gadis lain, jadi ia kira tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan .

Karenanya Naruto selalu berfikir ia baik-baik saja.

Naruto merogoh ponsel di dalam celana, membukanya dan terdiam. Tak ada satu pesan pun yang dikirimkan teman-temannya ataupun kedua orang tuanya. Ia mendesah, pegangannya pada ponsel mengerat. Apa ini hukuman untuk dirinya? Atau karma?

'Kau telah merusaknya! Bahkan nyawamu sekali pun tak bisa menebusnya, kau sampah.. kukira kau temanku..'

Tubuh yang dibalut kaus lengan pendek berwarna hijau itu tersentak. Suara itu kembali menghantamnya pada kenyataan. Apa ini semua adalah salahnya? Tidak. Naruto tak ingin mengakuinya barang sedetik pun.

Itu semua bukanlah salahnya, ia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa saat sampai di tempat itu. Kenapa semua orang hanya menyalahkannya, tidakkah mereka melihat sekeliling, memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang terjadi selain menuduhnya.

"Kau telah tumbuh sangat besar..."

Sebuah suara berat menyentak Naruto, ia menengokkan kepala ke samping dan mendapati Jiraya duduk disampingnya. Sejak kapan kakeknya itu berada disana, apa sedari tadi Jiraya memperhatikan dirinya. Naruto memalingkan wajah dan menatap lurus ke depan, moodnya sedang buruk sekarang.

"Ya.." Suara itu serak dan berat, khas remaja kebanyakan. Raut wajah Naruto nampak tak berada dalam mood yang baik, sekali salah bicara mungkin anak itu akan meledak karenanya Jiraya tak menanyakan apapun dan duduk disamping Naruto yang kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh cucunya itu.

Semenjak Naruto tiba di Konoha mereka bahkan belum banyak berbincang bersama. Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi remaja, ia terkekeh membayangkan sosok kecil Naruto dahulu. Anak itu tak bisa diam dan cerewet. Dulu mereka berdua sangat akrab dan Naruto selalu menangis jika diajak pulang. Jiraya kembali menatap Naruto yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dalam diam, anak itu telah berubah sangat banyak. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Minato sudah menceritakan alasan mengapa ia mengirim Naruto ke desa.

Anak itu hanya kurang perhatian dan ia yakin Naruto tak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi terlebih pada temannya.

"Ayahmu sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku..."

` Tubuh Naruto bergetar, kedua manik safirnya menatap Jiraya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin-

"Minato memang sangat marah dengan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi kakek tahu kau tak akan melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja.."

Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah kosong, ia mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jiraya yang masih menunggu respon dari dirinya. "Maaf kek, aku ingin kembali ke kamar..." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jiraya seorang diri.

Suara jangkrik yang semakin memekak telinga dan angin dingin yang kini terasa seperti jarum tipis, saat ia melangkah lebih jauh ia semakin tersiksa. Naruto menulikan telinga dan berjalan menjauh lalu saat itu ia menyadari jika ia tersesat.

'Sial...'

...

Trek trek trek

Suara roda sepeda yang berputar dan angin pagi yang menampar pipi, hari ini Naruto mulai pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda tua Jiraya. Katanya sepeda ini mempuyai banyak sejarah panjang, tentang kisah cinta kakek dan neneknya. Suaranya memang agak sedikit nyaring dengan sepeda Sasuke, rantainya sedikit berkarat karena lama tersimpan di gudang. Mungkin sepulang sekolah ia akan sibuk memperbaiki sepeda ini.

Kakeknya kembali bersikap seperti biasa, tampaknya ia memberi Naruto waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum ia bisa menceritakannya sendiri dan Naruto sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Setibanya di kelas Naruto menatap sekeliling, ruangan kelasnya masih nampak sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang ada disana sepertinya ia berangkat terlalu pagi. Ia berjalan dalam diam dan menaruh tas diatas meja, ia lirik kursi sampingnya yang kosong, Sasuke belum datang.

Bosan tak ada yang bisa diajak bicara ia mengisi kursi kosong Sasuke sementara dan menatap keluar jendela. Dari sana ia dapat melihat murid-murid yang memasuki sekolah, beberapa dari mereka saling berangkulan. Dan pemandangan itu kembali mengingatkannya pada teman-temannya di Konoha. tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengirimkannya pesan semenjak kejadian itu.

Kening Naruto tiba-tiba berkerut menatap keluar jendela, disana ia melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang lalu disusul seorang murid yang tidak ia kenal tengah mendorong sepeda yang sama seperti sepeda gadis itu. Apa dia pacarnya Sasuke, ia bertanya-tanya.

Laki-laki yang mendorong sepeda Sasuke terlihat tampan, mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian monyong ke depan, matanya iritasi disuguhi pemandangan romantis di pagi hari. Sejenak ia melupakan masalahnya karena itu.

Pemuda dengan surai panjang coklat nampak menyerahkan sepeda pada Sasuke, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan lalu–

"Uhuk.." Kedua bola mata Naruto melotot, meski jauh ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke setelahnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke tertempel di mulut lalu dengan tampang datar gadis itu melakukan kiss bye. Apa-apaan itu!

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Naruto memutar bola mata malas dan membalikkan badan, sekarang ia dapat melihat Kiba yang kini sedang mengikuti kemana arah pandanganya, dan setelah itu ia dapat mendengar suara umpatan darinya.

"Sial, Neji selalu saja menghalangi jalan." Kiba mengumpat dan membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, sekarang Naruto tahu siapa pemuda yang ada disamping Sasuke. Jika tidak salah saat Sasuke dibuli oleh gadis kelas lain mereka sempat menyebut-nyebut nama Neji. Jadi dialah akar dari permasalahannya, eh.

"Dia Neji, seangkatan dengan kita dan orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Ooh..." Tanggap Naruto, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan urusan asmara gadis itu tapi ia tak suka jika Sasuke dibuli karena kedekatannya dengan laki-laki bernama Neji itu.

Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela dan sosok Sasuke telah hilang. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah menuju ke kelas sekarang.

"Hei, apa kau suka pada Sasuke?"

...

Selama jam pelajaran Sasuke selalu mencatat dan tak pernah sekali pun menatapnya. Bahkan ketika Iruka sensei, guru mata pelajaran Sejarah berhenti menulis dan membacakan sejarah di dalam buku.

"Heii Sasuke..."

Naruto berbisik pelan tapi Sasuke terlihat tak peduli. Gadis itu. Naruto meraih pulpen dan menulis sesuatu di halaman belakang buku catatannya.

 **Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?**

Sreek

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeser buku catatannya dan cara itu sedikit efektif, Sasuke membacanya dengan cepat dan kemudian Naruto melihat gadis itu menuliskan sesuatu setelahnya.

Sreek

 **Jangan berisik dobe.**

Dahi Naruto berkedut sebal membaca deretan kalimat itu. Ia kembali menulis balasan dengan cepat. Dan sampai jam pelajaran berakhir mereka saling mengirim pesan berbalas.

Naruto menatap kembali Sasuke yang kini tengah membereskan alat tulis. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengulum senyum tapi yang ia dapat adalah tatapan mematikan dan karena hal itu tawa Naruto pecah.

Kembali saat jam istirahat dimulai Sasuke dengan cepat membereskan alat tulis dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Naruto menghela nafas tak ambil pusing dari awal gadis itu memang aneh. Setelah memasukkan buku catatannya yang terakhir Naruto segera bergegas keluar kelas tapi Kiba dengan cepat menariknya ke kantin bersama diikuti Choji dan Shikamaru yang mengikuti di belakang.

Di sepanjang koridor Kiba tak melepaskan rangkulannya dan itu sedikit memuat Naruto tak nyaman. Beberapa siswi nampak menatap ke arah mereka atau leih tepat dirinya, mungkin karena wajahnya terlihat asing ditambah dengan rambut pirang mencoloK Naruto. Terkadang juga ia selalu disangka turis asing saat berpergian.

Saat matanya menatap sekeliling ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan seorang diri dan entah mengapa ia menghentikan langkah kaki hingga Kiba menatapnya dengan bingung. Setelah beberapa detik menatap punggung kecil itu Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Kiba dan memutar arah.

"Maaf, kalian duluan saja..."

Ucap Naruto dan berlari mengikuti sosok Sasuke yang kini sudah hilang ditikungan koridor. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia berlari sangat cepat tak ingin kehilangan jejak Sasuke dan usahanya tak sia-sia. Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan dan Naruto diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke terlihat sangat tenang meskipun beberapa murid laki-laki terkadang menggodanya, dan saat Naruto melewati sekumpulan murid laki-laki itu ia membuat tampang sedikit sangar.

"Si –siapa dia.."

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Dan setelah itu Naruto dapat mendengar para murid laki-laki itu mulai berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

Tap tap tap

Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus berjalan, Naruto menatap jengah Sasuke. Tak lama ia melihat ketiga siswi yang dilihatnya kemarin. Pandangan terkejut dapat ia lihat ketika mereka melihat dirinya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya melihat ketiga orang yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Ia menghela nafas lelah, apa tidak cukup dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi saat mereka berpapasan Sasuke ia dapat melihat wajah terkejut Ino dan kedua temannya, bukan pada dirinya tapi seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Penasaran, Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuh dan disana ia dapat melihat cengiran bodoh teman sebangkunya.

"Hai gadis-gadis.." Naruto berjalan mendekat dan membuat gerombolan Ino berjalan menjauh, memutar arah sementara Sasuke masih terdiam menatap dirinya yang semakin mendekat.

"Hai teman sebangku.."

...

Di halaman belakang sekolah, saat angin mulai berhembus dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang terjatuh. Naruto duduk dengan tidak nyaman, menatap sekeliling dan tak banyak orang yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah.

Disampingnya Sasuke menulis sesuatu di buku memo kecil dan mengarahkan buku itu pada seorang siswa berambut panjang coklat yang Naruto ketahui bernama Neji.

"Jadi.. dia teman sebangkumu?"

Naruto menajamkan pendengaran dan melihat Neji yang menatapnya dari atas kepala hingga kaki. "Apa?" Tanya Naruto tak bersahabat, dipandangi terus seperti itu membuatnya jengah juga.

"Oh tidak, jangan tersinggung oke.. kau, tidak terlihat seperti orang jepang asli."

Neji tak seburuk apa yang ia kira sebelumnya, dia orang yang baik dan mudah bergaul. Meski Naruto baru bertemu dengannya pertama kali entah mengapa ia merasa jika mereka berdua akan akrab, mungkin saja. Neji orang yang tenang dan terlihat bijaksana, tak kekanakkan seperti dirinya tipe lelaki disiplin dan pekerja keras.

Disampingnya Sasuke tak banyak berekspresi, gadis itu hanya menatap Neji dan dirinya sesekali. Terkadang ia tersenyum saat Neji menanyakan pendapatnya dan kemudian Neji akan mengelus kepala Sasuke.

Ada sedikit rasa kesal tapi Naruto yakin itu bukanlah rasa cemburu. Dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto dapat melihat sosok Sasuke dengan jelas. Saat gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya berbeda sekali jika ia sedang berdua dengannya, Sasuke selalu memasang tampang datar dan sering sekali mengacuhkannya.

Naruto menatap langit yang ada diatasnya, disini begitu tenang. Tapi ia tak akan bisa tenang sebelum masalahnya benar-benar selesai.

Lagi perasaan tak nyaman itu membuatnya gundah.

...

Naruto menatap sepeda tua kakeknya dengan tatapan marah, ia menatap sekeliling dan tempat parkiran sepeda itu benar-benar sepi. Ia mendesah dan menendang tanah. Seseorang telah memotong rantai sepedanya dan ia tidak tahu siapa itu.

Hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Sekali lagi Naruto menatap kondisi sepeda sang kakek ia harap kakeknya tidak akan marah. Naruto menaruh tas diatas keranjang dan menggenggam stang sepeda erat. Ia hendak berjalan pergi dan saat itu ia melihat Sasuke tengah menatap dirinya dan sepeda yang ia dorong.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara atau menyapa. Naruto tersenyum kecut dan menatap Sasuke lagi, "Hari ini aku benar-benar sial.."

Sasuke terlihat mengambil buku memo dari tasnya, ia menuliskan sesuatu dan setelahnya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

 **Tinggalkan sepedamu di sekolah, aku akan mengantarmu.**

Naruto tertegun menatap kertas yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menaruh kembali sepedanya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mengambil sepeda gadis itu dengan cepat takut didahului. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata dan menaruh tasnya diatas keranjang sepeda dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Merasa ditinggalkan Naruto langsung bergegas mendorong sepeda.

Drrt drrt

Sebuah getaran posel di saku celana membuat Naruto terhenti sesaat, ini kali pertama ponsel itu bergetar setelah ia sampai di Konoha. Menggelengkan kepala ia akan membukanya sampai di rumah nanti, kembali Naruto memacu langkahnya dengan cepat.

Saat mereka hendak keluar gerbang sekolah Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Sasuke menatap pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan tak lama Naruto kembali berjalan pelan tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu Sasuke saat ini. yaitu tatapan yang Naruto tunjukan pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping gerbang.

Ketika mereka sudah mendekati gerbang Naruto menyerahkan sepeda yang didorongnya pada Sasuke. Ia mengulum senyum kecil dan berjalan menuju orang yang ada disamping gerbang.

"Suigetsu..." Ujar Naruto pelan membuat lelaki berambut putih itu membalikkan badan, setelah itu yang dapat Naruto dengar adalah suara sepeda yang terjatuh dan suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya.

Tubuhnya terhuyung dan suara makian itu membuatnya semakin memburuk, pandangannya berputar dan rahangnya terasa perih, ia berlutut tak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Berdiri kau, sialan!"

TBC

Balasan Review:

, **Marry Ruka-chan:** terimakasih atas sarannya, ngga kepikiran di ch satu kemarin :D, **novalian manzur:** itu pair favorite saya juga, awalnya mau dibuat oneshoot tapi mungkin nanti kepanjangan jadi dibuat beberapa chapter. Mungkin akan berasa kecepetan ya :D, **natasya agustine 12:** ini sudah lanjut, semoga terhibur ^^, **Lady Spain:** tenang, akhirnya happy end kok, **Moku-Chan:** iya, mereka so sweet banget, **naruhina,** ini sudah lanjut, **Tomoyo to Kudo:** wah udah keduluan hhehe, untuk keluarga Uchiha akan dibahas di chapter 3 biar ngga terlalu panjang :D, **Habibah794,** akan terjawab di chapter 3 nanti :D, **Arashi Itsuka:** jangan dibayangin, nanti diabetes mereka terlalu manis soalnya :D, **Frincess620:** iya, kalau masalah dipercepat kayaknya belum bisa hehe, **Kuchiki Hatsuki:** pengen buat mereka saling ngga akrab dulu hhehe **, MahardikaRBL:** sebelumnya belum pernah nonton anime itu, setelah liat trailernya sukaaa, punya link downloadnya kah?

Big Thanks to:

 **varsyi dobe, nusantaraadip, StarkPeterPark, Marry Ruka-chan, novalian manzur, ramadi riswanto, natasya agustine12, Lady Spain, Moku-Chan, naruhina, Tomoyo to Kudo, Habibah794, QioQio P, Arashi Itsuka, dieNsL, aikawa kaguya, LeFay-chan, andreassam28, Frincess620, Kuchiki Hatsuki, Ri-chan phantomhive, Guest, Gnerog isaN, bacadoang, MahardikaRBL, dan Guest.**

Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Your Voice

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship & Romance

Pair: NarufemSasu

.

.

 _Jika kau tak bisa bicara, setidaknya dengarkan._

 _._

Sepersekian detik ia terdiam, mencerna lalu menutup mata. Bayangan gelap mencekram isi kepalanya erat. Menimbulkan migren yang tak kunjung membaik hingga saat ini.

'Naruto..'

Lagi, suara itu mengganggu. Siapa?

'Apa harimu menyenangkan?'

Ahh... sekarang ia ingat dengan benar siapa pemilik suara itu.

'Kau putus? Syukurlah, aku harap Naruto-kun mendapatkan yang lebih baik...'

Gadis itu tertawa dan bayangan gelap kembali muncul di kepala Naruto, kemudian ia kembali diseret pada 'peristiwa' malam itu. Bau alkohol yang menguar di udara, pil yang berserakan diantara jajaran kaleng kosong dan seorang gadis tergeletak tanpa daya. Pintu yang terbuka menguar rahasia yang ditutup rapat-rapat, perasaan yang terikat, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hinata, mata gadis itu menyayu dengan kepala tergeletak lemas diatas meja. Gaun putih yang dikenakan basah dan menguning, mungkin tertumpah alkohol. Rambut terurai berantakan, poni hampir menutupi sebagian wajah cantik tanpa polesan make up.

Kepala Naruto diserang pening luar biasa, ia ingin muntah dan tak bisa mengingat apapun.

Kenapa ia berada di tempat ini dan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, ia tak dapat mengingat satu hal pun.

"Berdiri kau, sialan!"

Kedua manik safir Naruto terbuka perlahan, ia meringis merasakan ngilu di ujung bibir. Teriakkan Suigetsu menyentak Naruto kembali pada kenyataan, ruangan itu berganti menjadi ruang terbuka. Sekarang ia mengingat jika ia sedang bersama dengan seseorang. Ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan Sasuke, sebelum ia melihat siluet orang yang ia kenal.

Aahh.. pukulan itu terasa menyakitkan, tapi tidak sebanding dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya. Naruto tertawa, ia tahu tak ada satu orang pun yang akan membelanya, tidak satu pun.

Treeek

Tap tap tap

"Siapa kau, menyingkirlah!"

Tubuh Naruto menegang, ia mendongakkan kepala dan kedua matanya membulat terkejut.

Sasuke berdiri, menyembunyikan Naruto dibalik punggung kecilnya yang begitu ringkih. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah, ia tak ingin Naruto terluka lebih dari ini.

Dipukul tanpa sebab oleh orang asing, tidak bagi Sasuke mungkin orang dihadapannya itu adalah orang asing tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto. Menatap sekeliling dan ia tak menemukan seseorang selain mereka bertiga dan lagi ia tak bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berdiri. Mencegah orang asing itu kembali memukuli Naruto.

"Kubilang, menyingkir sialan!"

Sasuke menutup mata rapat ia siap jika harus kena pukul tapi sebelum semua terjadi tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang. Tarikan itu sedikit kasar dan membuatnya tersentak dan ia pun membuka matanya.

Buuuk

Kepalan tangan tan melayang, menghantam sisi kiri pipi lelaki berambut putih. Pukulan itu berlangsung cepat seperti sebuah tarikan nafas pendek dan lelaki itu terjatuh menghantam tanah. Naruto tak membiarkannya bahkan untuk menarik nafas barang sejenak, ia menduduki perut lelaki asing itu dengan kedua tangan menarik kerahnya.

"Urusanmu itu denganku, Suigetsu!"

...

Menghela nafas lagi dan lagi. Matahari hampir terbenam dan ia harus mendorong sepeda seorang diri. Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan kembali menghela nafas. Ia tak akan peduli lagi dengan urusan orang kota.

"Sialan kau Naruto, pukulanmu begitu keras.. apa kau punya dendam denganku, ck.."

"Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu, jangan menyalahkanku."

Lihatlah sekarang mereka menyalahkan satu sama lain, Sasuke tak habis fikir apa begitu cara orang kota menyapa temannya.

Suigetsu terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan, menceritakan bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai di Suna. Dibandingkan yang lain mungkin Suigetsu adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto, tidak lebih tepatnya dengan semua orang.

Didepan mereka Sasuke berjalan dengan mendorong sepeda tak ingin ikut andil bergaul dengan Suigetsu. Ia berjalan lebih dulu dan bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Pada awalnya Naruto urung menanyakan hal itu tapi ia juga merasa sangat khawatir, bagaimana pun juga Hinata adalah gadis yang dikaguminya. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto mencintainya, ia tidak suka terikat dengan siapapun. Karenanya ia tak lama untuk berhubungan dengan seorang gadis.

Suigetsu hanya menghela nafas dan menatap ke depan, "Dia masih tak sadarkan diri, karena itu aku jauh-jauh menghajarmu kemari walaupun kau temanku."

Tak ada yang salah dari perkataan Suigetsu, ia memang pantas untuk dipukul. Jika saja ia menyadari perasaan Hinata sejak awal mungkin mereka bisa berbicara baik-baik. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik dan orang seperti Naruto tak pantas untuk gadis seperti itu.

Kembali Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan di hadapan mereka. Punggung yang begitu kecil itu ingin melindunginya, walaupun mereka bahkan baru saling mengenal. Ia ingin tertawa, saat gadis itu membonceng dirinya pertama kali dan saat ia membanting sepeda dan berdiri untuknya. Gadis itu berbeda dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Kiba dan murid-murid sekolah Konoha menyukainya.

Ia mungkin tak dapat berbicara tapi ia peduli pada apa yang ada disekelilingnya bahkan untuk orang sepertinya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, menatap gores senja yang memanjang di atas langit. Matahari terbenam dan suara roda sepeda, Naruto mengulum senyum dan kembali menatap punggung kecil itu. Matahari terbenam dan Sasuke, mereka seperti terkait satu sama lain. Gadis senja, yaa mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti itu.

Mereka pun berpisah dipersimpangan jalan dengan Sasuke yang terus mendorong sepedanya dan disepanjang jalan pulang Naruto terus memikirkan alasan mengapa Sasuke terus mendorong sepedanya dari gerbang sekolah.

"Siapa dia, pacar barumu?"

Suigetsu mengintip dari balik celah bahu Naruto dan melihat gadis itu telah menghilang di tikungan. Naruto mengulum senyum dan merangkul bahu Suigetsu,"Dia terlalu baik untuk seseorang sepertiku..."

...

Trek trek trek

Suara roda sepeda yang menggema, di dalam keheningan Sasuke berjalan seorang diri. Mendorong sepeda dan menatap hamparan rumput liar yang memanjang di sisi jalan. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap langit yang ada di atasnya. Garis orange memanjang lurus entah sampai dimana ujungnya ia tak tahu.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke tersenyum miris dan kembali mendorong sepeda, orang itu melupakannya begitu saja. Ia ingat saat pertama kali melihat siluet Naruto yang tengah membawa kedua koper besar menuju desa, sosok itu tak asing dan saat itu ia kembali mengingatnya. Sosok kecil Naruto yang selalu mengejeknya.

Setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke langsung membuat makan malam untuk dirinya dan Itachi. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak Sasuke berumur sepuluh tahun saat kecelakaan mobil terjadi. Sejak saat itu juga ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara dan meminta tolong.

Sasuke rindu saat-saat Naruto kecil dan dirinya tertawa bersama, ia merindukan kekonyolan Naruto sewaktu kecil. Meskipun orang bodoh itu lebih sering mengejeknya tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu terasa merangkulnya. Dan kesedihan yang ia punya dalam sekejap hilang. Ia ingin mendengar kata-kata itu kembali, mungkin dengan begitu kesedihannya akan terangkat.

Dibalik kekonyolan dan kejahilan Naruto, anak itu selalu menjaga dirinya dan terkadang Naruto juga menemaninya menunggu Mikoto jika ia terlambat menjemput dirinya saat di sekolah.

Ia merindukan hal-hal kecil itu, meskipun ia tahu Naruto yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dahulu.

Banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Naruto kecil sebelum pergi tapi sampai saat Naruto melambaikan tangannya Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan satu patah kata pun, dan sekarang saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Naruto ia kehilangan suaranya. Kata-kata itu pun hanya terkubur dalam benaknya dan mungkin tak akan pernah terucapkan.

"Apa kau merasa tak enak badan?"

Suara Itachi membuat Sasuke tersentak, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Itachi yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Sejenak ia melupakan kehadiran Itachi dan merutuki dirinya yang sedari tadi melamun memikirkan teman sepermainannya sewaktu kecil. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil walau pun begitu ia tahu Itachi tak akan percaya begitu saja.

Mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan harus menjaga satu sama lain terutama untuk Itachi. Ia tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang terbuka untuk masalah dirinya sendiri, meskipun jika adiknya itu dibulli di sekolah. Itachi tahu semuanya tanpa harus bertanya tentang luka cakaran di wajah Sasuke tempo hari, meskipun ia tahu ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia harus bekerja mengangkut barang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Sasuke. Karena itu mereka tak banyak meghabiskan waktu bersama dan Sasuke terlalu enggan membicarakan masalah pribadinya, Sasuke mungkin tak ingin membebani dirinya.

Meskipun begitu terkadang atau bahkan setiap saat Itachi ingin Sasuke sedikit terbuka padanya.

"Oh iya, kau ingat teman masa kecilmu dulu.."

Itachi mengulum senyum kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke, nah mungkin Sasuke pandai menyimpan masalahnya sendiri tapi tidak dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ekspresinya mudah ditebak sama seperti saat Sasuke menatapnya sekarang.

"Cucu dari kakek Jiraya, Naruto.. dulu kalian sangat dekat kan. Naruto seperti permen karet yang tak mau lepas denganmu dan itu sungguh sangat lucu.."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun tetapi adiknya itu hanya tersenyum dan itu membuat Itachi sedikit terenyuh, melihat senyuman itu membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana ia bisa mengembalikan sosok Sasuke dahulu, adik kecilnya yang manja dan selalu bergantung padanya.

Ia berdoa dan terus berdoa pada tuhan, jika suatu hari nanti suara kecil itu akan kembali bersama sosok adik kecilnya.

...

"Hei seberapa lama lagi kita akan berjalan..."

"Kau lebih cerewet dari kakekku, Suigetsu.."

Ditengah panasnya terik matahari Naruto dan Suigetsu berjalan dengan Suigetsu yang mendorong sepeda tua Jiraya. Sekolah libur pada hari minggu dan Naruto kembali kesana untuk mengambil sepeda dan esok hari mungkin Suigetsu juga akan kembali ke Suna.

Dan lagi Naruto masih kesal dengan aksi pukul Suigetsu terlebih dihadapan Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Kesal, Naruto menendang setiap kerikil yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan dan Suigetsu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

Ia kembali teringat saat Sasuke melempar sepeda dan berdiri dihadapannya, gadis itu melindungi orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tak asing dengan sosok Sasuke. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat.

Setibanya di rumah Naruto segera memasang rantai sepeda baru. Saat Suigetsu sudah membalikkan sepeda Naruto hanya asik melihat keahlian lain dari temannya itu.

"Jangan hanya duduk diam saja disana, hoi.."

"Sudahlah, kau kan ahlinya dalam bidang itu."

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membantu Suigetsu, walaupun hanya mengambilkan beberapa perkakas dan Suigetsu yang akan memasangkannya.

Roda sepeda mulai diputar membuat bunyi yang familiar bagi telinga Naruto. Tak lama Jiraya datang membawa beberapa potong semangka segar dan mereka pun memakannya bersama.

Angin berhembus kecil di tengah terik matahari, panasnya seperti akan membuat kulit terbakar jika terlalu lama terpapar. Naruto mengibas-ngibas kausnya sementara Suigetsu masih asik memakan semangka.

Tempat ini begitu tenang, tidak kosong ataupun hampa.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sekolahmu di Konoha. Apa menyenangkan?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke samping dan mendapati Jiraya yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Orang disini aneh, tapi mereka baik.."

Jiraya mengulum senyum mendengar perkataan Naruto sementara Suigetsu hanya diam mendengarkan, ia tak ingin mengganggu percakapan antara kakek dan cucu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau bertemu teman masa kecilmu, jika kakek tidak salah ia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

Naruto menatap Jiraya dengan alis yang berkerut, ia tak pernah mengingat mempunyai teman masa kecil sebelumnya. Aah.. ia memang buruk dalam mengingat sesuatu hal.

"Kakek punya foto kalian berdua waktu kecil, tunggu kakek akan ambilkan.."

Suigetsu mendekati Naruto setelah melihat Jiraya pergi mengambil foto teman kecil Naruto, senyum remeh tercetak di wajahnya,"Jadi, Uzumaki Naruto sejak kecil bermain bersama anak perempuan. Tunggu sampai aku mengatakan ini pada yang lainnya."

"Sialan kau Suigetsu!" Naruto berteriak dengan kedua kupingnya yang memerah, ia benar-benar malu.

Jujur Naruto bahkan lupa jika ia memiliki seorang teman masa kecil terlebih lagi seorang anak perempuan. Apa dulu ia juga bermain rumah-rumahan.

Tak lama Jiraya datang dengan sebuah foto yang sedikit menguning, saat Jiraya memperlihatkan foto itu padanya, seketika Naruto merasa... kosong.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mungkin melupakannya bukan, kenangan-kenangan lamanya mulai terapung satu persatu. Ada sebuah suara, jauh di dalam sana, sebuah suara tangisan, suara tawa dan.. suara yang menyebut namanya dengan riang.

Tidak. Seharusnya Naruto tak pernah melupakan sosok itu, mereka sudah berjanji.

"Kakek.. aku akan keluar sebentar!"

Naruto memakai sandalnya terburu-buru dan berlari. Sosok Sasuke saat pertamakali bertemu dengannya kembali terbayang, tatapan matanya yang menatap dirinya menyelidik. Tidak, mungkin sejak awal gadis itu sudah mengenalinya. Tapi mengapa ia terus diam hingga saat ini.

"Apa kau tak percaya lagi padaku, Sasukeeee!"

...

"Oh, Sasuke-chan seperti biasa kau rajin sekali.."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil menanggapi orang-orang yang menyapanya. Ia berjalan dengan sekantung beras yang dibawanya di depan dada. Ia menatap sekeliling dan sesekali mengangguk, orang-orang desa selalu baik padanya.

Dan terkadang ia merasa sungkan, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun atau melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya. Sasuke tersenyum miris dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia harus cepat sampai di rumah dan memasak makan malam untuk Itachi. Itachi sudah cukup lelah untuk bekerja dan dengan mengurusi urusan rumah ia bisa sedikit membantunya.

Saat ia tiba di depan rumah alisnya mengerut mendapati Naruto yang sedang berdiri dihadapan rumahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto disana, ia tak tahu. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan saat itu Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dan tanpa Sasuke sadari kedua lengannya sudah ditahan oleh pemuda itu. Wajah Naruto mengeras saat mereka saling bertatapan dan Sasuke tak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya membiarkan pemuda itu semakin mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"Kau sudah tahu sejak awal kan..."

Suara itu bergetar dan manik safir Naruto mulai tergenang.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku, teme!"

...

 _Itu adalah sebuah waktu yang sangat panjang dan lama, jangan biarkan ia terhenti.. karena ia akan hilang dan meninggalkan lubang kosong._

 _..._

 _TBC_

A/N: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya fic ini update juga dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan tamat, maaf saya sibuk ospek dan hari libur malah jatuh sakit. Cuma bisa berbaring di kasur dua hari ini T_T .

Semoga pertanyaan kalian di chapter lalu sudah terjawab dan semoga terhibur dengan fic ini

Hmmm. .. r espon di chapter dua turun ya :D apa fic ini sedikit membosankan? Saya selalu terbuka untuk kritik dan saran teman-teman. Mungkin nanti saya bisa memperbaiki chapter selanjutnya. Tepi selalu...

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Tomoyo to Kudo, MahardikaRBL, varsyi dobe, Frincess620, Habibah794, namikazehyunli, Naufal618, dan Arashi Itsuka.**

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Your Voice

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship & Romance

Pair: NarufemSasu

.

.

 _Jika kau tak bisa bicara, setidaknya dengarkan._

 _._

Apa yang ia lihat adalah hamparan rumput liar, hatinya bergetar dan langit senja mulai menutup perlahan. Sasuke, gadis itu berdiri dihadapannya dan hanya diam membisu. Sementara dirinya tengah dilanda kegundahan menanti penjelasan akan semua yang terjadi.

Kepalan tangan Naruto terkepal erat dan giginya bergemeletuk menahan kesal yang sedari tadi ia tahan, "Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu berbicara disini?"

Saat kecil mereka selalu berbicara tanpa rasa canggung tapi sekarang bahkan untuk mengatakan satu patah kata pun Naruto harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Dan ia terus bertanya, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke setelah dirinya pergi.

Setelah Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha, ia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu untuk mengenal Sasuke. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana gadis itu tumbuh sebelum dirinya hadir.

Naruto mendonggakkan kepala dan rasa sakit itu kembali hadir. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk dan karena itulah saat kecil nenek dan kakeknya lah yang berperan penting untuk menjaga dirinya. Saat itulah ia kembali lagi ke Konoha dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ia masih ingat dulu gadis itu memiliki suara yang sedikit serak, ia tak banyak bicara dan manja, tapi kenapa kini Sasuke terlihat seperti orang asing di matanya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

Lampu penerangan jalan berkedip-kedip,serangga kecil berterbangan membuatnya semakin buruk seakan-akan ia akan padam kapan pun juga. Rumput liar yang memanjang di sekitar pinggir jalan bergoyang dan Naruto masih tak dapat menemukan jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

Apa Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa bicara atau ia memang tak mau berbicara, ia tak tahu.

Kembali Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah kekosongan. Gadis itu tak mau membuka diri dan membiarkannya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Sosok Sasuke kecil kembali terbayang dan bayangan gelap kembali menggiring Naruto ke dalam masa lalu.

'Akan kuadukan pada Itachi-nii nanti...'

Ia seakan tenggelam, suara-suara kecil mulai bermunculan dan bayangan gadis kecil yang menangis karena ejekannya membuat ia terenyuh. Kenapa ia membuat gadis itu menangis?

'Naruto, sudah besar nanti mau jadi apa?'

Naruto terlempar pada ruangan hitam yang kosong dengan sebuah cermin besar seukuran dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sosoknya sendiri di masa kecil dan kemudian sosok kecilnya berganti menjadi Naruto yang telah tumbuh menjadi remaja. Ia melihat dirinya dalam diam dan pertanyaan gadis itu kembali membuatnya terenyuh, jika sudah besar nanti ia akan menjadi apa?

'Jika sudah besar Naruto ingin... ingin.. jadi superhero biar bisa lindungin Sasuke!'

Air matanya terjatuh tanpa sadar dan kemudian tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan kaca, ia terdiam. Sosok di dalam sana terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Pecundang..

Mimpi itu kosong dan kata-katanya dapat hilang tertelan waktu. Ia tak bisa melindungi gadis kecil itu dan yang tertinggal adalah sosok gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

'Kau mau pergi?'

Jika saja waktu itu ia tak pergi apa akan ada yang berubah, tapi setidaknya ia bisa berada di sisi gadis itu.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun seperti dulu, jadi katakanlah sesuatu padaku.."

Ia takkan lelah untuk mencoba membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ia tahu gadis itu bisa bicara dan ia tak akan mempercayai apa yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Sasuke pasti bisa berbicara sama seperti dulu jika tidak siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Lagi yang ia dapati hanya jawaban kosong, kenapa Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun.

"Katakanlah sesuatu, temeee!"

Kembali ia menatap Sasuke yang nampaknya masih ingin membungkam mulut rapat-rapat. Tidakkah ia mengerti, Naruto tersiksa melihat sahabat kecilnya yang telah berubah sangat jauh. Bahkan menjadi orang asing yang tak lagi dapat dikenalinya.

...

Suigetsu mengikat tali sepatu dengan kencang disampingnya Naruto berdiri sembari melibat kedua tangan di dada. Naruto tak banyak bicara setelah pulang menemui teman masa kecilnya dan ia menebak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak usah mengantarku.." Ujar Suigetsu akhirnya ketika melihat Naruto yang hendak beranjak dari tempat. Cukup, melihat Naruto yang seperti ini membuatnya tak tega juga. Sebisa mungkin ia akan membantu masalah Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata adalah gadis yang baik mungkin setelah sadar nanti ia bisa meredakan emosi teman-teman lainnya. Naruto tak seburuk yang mereka kira, ia memang pemain perempuan tapi saat ia melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Teman konyolnya itu selalu memperlakukan Hinata dengan sopan dan berbeda dengan kebanyakan perempuan yang pernah dikencani Naruto sebelumnya.

Bagi Naruto mungkin sosok lembut Hinata seperti seorang ibu yang mempunyai banyak kehangatan dan perhatian untuknya dan itu sudah cukup. Tapi.. saat Naruto menatap teman masa kecilnya tatapan Naruto sangat berbeda dan itu cukup membuat Suigetsu sedikit lega.

'Semoga beruntung, Naruto...'

Setelah mengantar Suigetsu ke halte bus Naruto melambaikan tangan dan pergi dengan berjalan kaki sampai rumah. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah sangat jauh.

"Kau belum bersiap-siap?" Tanya Jiraya menatap Naruto yang terlihat melamun di teras.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu kek, kakek masih ingat Sasuke kan?"

Jiraya mengangguk dan akhirnya duduk disamping sang cucu, mungkin ia tahu apa yang difikirkan Naruto sekarang dan itu membuat senyum kecilnya mengembang.

Ia masih ingat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, karena Fugaku dan Minato adalah teman dekat mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat bahkan mungkin Minato menganggap Fugaku seperti saudaranya sendiri begitu pun sebaliknya. Setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi Jirayalah yang mengurus segalanya, pemakaman dan mengurus kedua kakak beradik itu untuk sementara waktu.

Dokter mengatakan jika anak bungsu dari Fugaku tak bisa bicara untuk sementara waktu. Ia hanya sedikit syok dan tertekan dan setelahnya ia akan baik-baik saja tapi bahkan hingga saat ini Sasuke tak bisa kembali berbicara.

Jiraya sudah banyak melakukan berbagai cara tapi mungkin trauma yang dialami gadis itu tak bisa disembuhkan oleh dirinya bahkan oleh Itachi sekali pun. Kembali Jiraya menatap Naruto dalam diam, jika ia menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto akankah ia bisa membantu Sasuke.

Mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecil dan dulu Sasuke selalu bergantung pada Naruto, jika demikian ia berharap Naruto mungkin dapat membantu Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

Cerita ini mungkin akan sangat panjang tapi mungkin dengan ini Naruto bisa membantu Sasuke.

...

Naruto datang terlambat hari ini dan berakhir dengan hukuman membersihkan toilet sekolah hingga waktu istirahat. Ia sudah mendengar semua kisah hidup Sasuke selama ini. Ia tak tahu jika hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu menimpa sabahat masa kecilnya. Naruto mendonggakkan kepala, menatap atap-atap langit toilet yang berwarna putih pudar.

Dulu sewatu kecil ia selalu sendiri, menonton siaran televisi yang sama berulang-ulang dan menunggu kedua orang tuanya pulang. Dan yang ia dapat adalah wajah lelah dari kedua orang tuanya, apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari semua itu. Sebuah sapaan atau makanan hangat. Tidak, ia sudah lama berhenti untuk berharap. Mereka hanya tahu bagaimana cara memberinya uang dan itu adalah cara mereka berinteraksi.

Apakah uang bisa membeli segalanya, bahkan waktu pertumbuhan anak mereka sendiri. Tidak, uang tidak bisa membeli waktu yang telah terbuang. Kebersamaan yang mereka bina telah hancur dan saat mereka bertemu hanya akan ada sebuah percakapan kosong yang tak ada artinya.

 _Disini terasa kosong, hatiku terasa membeku seiring waktu yang berjalan. Aku hanya ingin sebuah kasih sayang sederhana yang membuat hatiku tetap terisi._

Setelah selesai membersihkan toilet Naruto langsung menuju kelas, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan ia pada akhirnya melewati pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Saat ia memasuki kelas, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada disana.

Kiba nampak tengah mengobrol dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, lalu ia kembali menatap sekeliling dan mendapati kursi yang ada disebelahnya nampak kosong. Ia bertanya-tanya kemana gadis itu pergi. Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menyanderkan bahunya pada kursi. Menyamankan posisi senyaman mungkin.

Hari yang buruk, ia bahkan belum berbicara pada Sasuke. Mungkin ia bisa berbicara dengan gadis itu sepulang sekolah nanti.

Sebelum ia sempat menutup matanya untuk beristirahat seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan terengah-engah. Gadis itu masih berada diambang pintu, menormalkan deru nafasnya yang masih memburu. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan ia pun berteriak dengan kencang, membuat hening kelas dalam sesaat.

"Gawaat, Sasuke sedang berkelahi di taman! "

Seruan itu serentak mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di kelas, tak terkecuali dengan Naruto.

Suara bising yang berada di kelas menghilang, langkah kaki yang berlarian keluar membuat Naruto tersentak.

'Gawaat, Sasuke sedang berkelahi di taman!'

Teriakkan itu kembali menghantam kepalanya dan meninggalkan suara gema yang tak bisa ia lupakan dengan mudah.

Treeek

Kursi yang Naruto duduki jatuh menghantam lantai sementara dirinya berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah sunyi.

 **'Sial!'** , Naruto berteriak dalam hati dan berlari seperti orang gila.

...

Beberapa orang masih berkerumun menatap perkelahian yang masih terjadi di taman, Ino nampaknya tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke kali ini. Semua orang tahu jika hubungan Sasuke dan Ino memang tak baik dan Ino kerap kali membuli Sasuke. Tapi semua orang tetap bungkam, menutup mata rapat dan menggigit lidah. Karena mereka tahu harga diri Sasuke akan terluka dan gadis itu tak akan lagi sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri jika mereka menolongnya.

Dan mungkin air mata yang sedari tadi Sasuke tahan akan terjatuh dan ia tak suka jika orang-orang mulai memandangnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Sasuke hanya ingin berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, jika orang sepertinya bisa berdiri dengan tegap tanpa bantuan orang lain.

' **Pergilah, sialan! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!'** Ia berteriak dalam diam, semakin kencang menjambak surai pirang Ino.

Beberapa gadis nampak memekik dan meminta seseorang menghentikan tontonan tak layak itu dan beberapa lainnya hanya memalingkan wajah tak tega.

"Siapa pun, tolong hentikan mereka berdua!" Sebesar apapun suara itu tak ada siapapun yang bergerak. Dan itu artinya mereka terpaksa harus memanggil guru dan Sasuke juga akan terekena imbas.

Ino semakin keras menarik rambut Sasuke dengan kencang, ia menatap sekeliling dan mendapati tatapan yang terus menyudutkan dirinya. Kembali ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan benci, kenapa selalu Ino yang selalu disalahkan. Bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang jahat disini.

Sasuke lah yang jahat, ia merebut perhatian Neji dan selalu mengadukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Neji karenanya Neji akhir-akhir ini menjauhi dirinya dan Ino tak akan menerima semua itu.

Sasuke lah yang harus disalahkan untuk semuanya bukan dirinya. Ino hanya memberinya pelajaran agar gadis itu tidak besar kepala dan tahu dimana posisinya berada.

Kedua kaki Sasuke bergetar menahan jambakan Ino, kedua tangannya semakin mencengkram erat surat pirang gadis berperawakan barbie itu. Ia berteriak dalam kesunyian, bahkan jika dirinya merasa sakit sekali pun suara itu tak akan pernah keluar. Seberapa besar ia membuka mulutnya, suara itu tak akan pernah keluar. Ia ingin melepasakannya, rasa sakit yang terus menumpuk di dalam dada.

' **Ayah! Ibu!'**

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya erat, ini menyakitkan.

...

Nafasnya terasa memberat dan Naruto merasakan kerongkongannya mengering. Ia tak dapat menemukan gadis itu dimana pun, di dalam kerumunan sosok itu tenggelam dan tak bisa ia jangkau.

"Kalian jangan diam dan menonton, cepat panggilkan guru!"

Suara itu semakin riuh dan membuat Naruto mendekat pada kerumunan. "Minggir.." Ia berucap pelan, Naruto mendorong kerumunan di depannya untuk menyingkir beberapa dari mereka memberinya jalan.

Saat ia melihat siapa yang ada di tengah taman rasanya Naruto serasa dihantam oleh sesuatu dan saat itu ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Sasuke tengah berada disana.. jauh di depan pandangannya.

"Minggir, sialan!" Ia memaki dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang nampaknya terlihat tersudutkan.

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang akan membalas jika ia diejek dan ia akan membalas jika ia dipukul. Gadis itu selalu membalas apa yang orang lakukan padanya dan itulah yang membuat Naruto takut.

Ino terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan dengan keadaan Sasuke, rambut pirangnya masih terkuncir dengan beberapa helai rambut yang berantakan sementara Sasuke nampak kewalahan dengan semua itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, temee!"

Kedua pegangan tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat mendengar teriakkan Naruto sementara Ino nampak menjerit kesakitan dan saat itu pula kedua tangan tan menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat tatapan khawatir yang ditujukan Naruto padanya. Ia benci tatapan itu, ia bisa membela dirinya sendiri dan ia tak membutuhkan siapapun.

Dengan kasar ia menampik tangan Naruto dan menatap sekeliling, semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Kenapa, kenapa ia harus kembali mendapati tatapan seperti itu. Ia berbalik dan kembali menatap Naruto dan tanpa aba-aba gadis itu melayangkan pukulan keras pada Naruto.

Bugh

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terjatuh, ia tak mengira akan mendapatkan serangan mendadak seperti itu. Saat ia mendongakkan kepala, ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Gadis itu menangis...

Grep

Ia berdiri dan dengan cepat mendekap Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Meski ia tak mendengarnya ia tahu Sasuke tengah berteriak saat ini. Teriakkan yang begitu memilukan.

"Menangislah.. aku ada disini.."

...

Apakah kebahagiaan juga bisa diartikan sebagai 'Biru' ?

Biru yang tercampur dengan cahaya, hangat dan begitu menenangkan.

Air mata yang mengalir apakah itu 'Biru' ?

Biru yang terselimuti bening, asin yang sama dengan lautan.

Kebahagiaan dan biru, kesedihan dan.. biru?

Apa itu juga biru, biru lain yang tercampur dengan hitam.

 _ **Senandung Biru**_

 _ **.**_

TBC

Balasan review :

 **Arashi Itsuka:** Naruto lupa karena udah lama ngga ketemu sama Sasuke jadinya begitu :D, **natasya agustine 12:** iya mereka teman masa kecil, saya pengen buat interaksi diantara mereka terasa manis jadi saya pisahin dulu belasan tahun hhhehe, terimakasih untuk semangatnya natasya-san.. **MahardikaRBL:** Yup, beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat kalau kepanjangan saya bingung lanjutinnya hhehe, **Habibah794:** Yup, Sasuke terlalu tertekan **Amey:** Disini Neji tetep jadi sepupu Hinata kok, nanti di chapter berikutnya akan diceritakan, **Atarashi890:** Yup ini sudah lanjut dan banyak narufemsasunya hhehe, **Rikatokato:** Suara Sasuke akan kembali atau tidak? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya.. **Sato Kishi:** *tos, sama-sama suka narufemsasu, salam kenal juga, **fahrie hamada:** saya terima suara hatinya, terimakasih.. ini sudah dilanjut, semoga terhibur.

A/N: Karena hari ini ulang tahun saya yeaah saya semakin tua hhehe, saya update fic ini.. maaf jika saya update Your Voice terlalu lama, banyak kesibukan di duta yang tak bisa ditinggalkan maaf untuk itu.

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Arashi Itsuka, N.S LOVERS, natasya agustine 12, MahardikaRBL, Blu Kira, ParkChaerin, naruruhina, Arevi are vikink,pedofillgila,Habibah 794, namikazehyunli, NIGHTMAREJ, Geust, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Amey, Yustinus224, Atarashi890, Rikatokato, Sato KiShi, dan fahrie hamada.**

Termakasih telah membaca Your Voice dan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca, sampai juma di chapter berikutnya minna


End file.
